Arthur's Big News
by HowlingMoony11
Summary: Arthur's keeping something from Merlin.


**Hey readers! Now, I know this says Prompt 10, but it's actually the first one. The 10 is just from my Prompt Book I've made. So this one is number 10 in my book. Just wanted to clear that up.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I'm sad to inform everyone that I don't actually own Merlin.**

**Prompt 10: Arthur tells Merlin some big news.**

Merlin didn't really know what was going on with Arthur these past few days. Every time he saw the man, he seemed deep in his thoughts and always a little frantic. Not to mention him seeming to hover around Gwen more often than he usually did. Something was definitely up and Merlin wanted to know. So he did what everyone seemed to do when their friends keep a secret from them, he made him feel guilty, or tried to, at least. When he went to Gaius about it, the older man just gave him his famous raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical, Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin simply shrugged.

"Arthur knows about my magic now and all of my other secrets." Merlin told him. "As far as I see it, there's nothing hypocritical about it." Gaius sighed as the warlock left the chambers, most likely headed to wherever Arthur is. He turned back to his work, chuckling as he thought of Merlin's reaction to the news.

Merlin marched down the hall with a purpose and a plan. He had Arthur's laundry basket under one arm since he needed to do at least something of his job. He finally made it to the king and queen's chambers and was about to knock when he heard voices from the inside. He could immediately tell they were the voices of his two best friends arguing. Merlin was surprised since it was quite rare for the couple to argue. He was going to back away and come back later, but then he heard his name and his curiosity got the better of him. Pushing open the door slightly, he listened in.

"You still haven't told Merlin?" Gwen asked her husband. "Arthur, I thought we said you'd tell him a week ago? Everybody else already knows!" Merlin blinked in confusion. What does everyone, besides him, know?

"I realize that, Guinevere. I was going to tell him immediately, but it sort of just slipped my mind." Arthur told her.

"This isn't something that can just 'slip your mind' Arthur!" Gwen hissed, surprising Merlin with the anger behind those words. "He'll need to know if he's going to be the go-" She cut herself off as her breathing became quicker and Merlin realized she was crying.

"Alright, I'll tell him now!" Arthur said in a placating manner. Those must have been the magic words because Gwen's sniffing immediately stopped.

"Good!" She said with a smile in her voice. "I'll go get Merlin and bring him here." The click of heels getting closer to the door had Merlin quickly running a short length down the hall and turning around, looking as if he was just walking up to the door. Gwen opened the door right when he got there.

"Oh, Merlin! I was just coming to look for you." She said with a smile. Merlin held up the laundry basket.

"I was on my way to put up Arthur's clothes." Merlin told her. "Did you need something, Gwen?" He suddenly found himself pulled into the room by his arm and the basket taken from him.

"Arthur needs to tell you something Merlin." Gwen said, giving her silent husband a look as she set the basket on the bed. She started putting away the clothes. "Go on Arthur— tell him." Merlin stared at his friend, who all of a sudden seemed uncomfortable. He was fidgeting, shifting from foot to foot, and his face just screamed that he'd rather let Gwen tell the news. Merlin just raised an eyebrow.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked and that seemed to break something in the king.

"Oh-um, the thing is Merlin- Gwen and I-er, Gwen, actually, is um-" Gwen sighed over where she stood.

"Spit it out Arthur." She told him, and spit it out he did:

"I'm pregnant!"

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Gwen and Merlin's laughter filled the room. Arthur was beet red and glaring at the both of them. "That's not what I meant." The two just continued laughing until finally getting control of themselves. With a smile and a few giggles, Gwen came and stood next to her husband.

"What he means to say is that I'm pregnant," She told him, his smile becoming bright. "And we'd also like to ask if you'd be our child's godfather." Merlin's smile dropped in shock.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself. Arthur seemed to take this chance to poke fun at his friend.

"Well, we already asked Gaius, Leon, Elyan, and Percival and they all said no." He rubbed his chin as if I'm thought. "Gwain was never on the list, so that just left your or Morgana. And after no response from Morgana to the letter I sent her, we finally settled on you." Merlin rolled his eyes, smiling.

"So I was thought of after an old man, idiotic knights, and your crazy half-sister? I can just feel the love that's oozing from your voice, sire." Arthur smirked, while Gwen shook her head at her two favorite men.

"So what do you say, Uncle Merlin?" She asked. Merlin smiled in excitement at the name and thought of a little dark haired boy or blonde haired girl calling him that.

"Absolutely."

**That's all folks! Hoped you liked it and please review. **


End file.
